Royal
by laveniis
Summary: Ivan is the King of Russia and Yao is a servant from China, who left his homeland many years ago. Surely its going to be chaotic if they even become remotely close, seeing as Yao hates royals with a passion and Ivan is overly friendly but is nothing more than a child at heart. Will become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guyss i probably wont update this one as much as the other lmao**

**anyway this is based on an rp i had with a friend and yea... uheuhe**

* * *

Ivan Braginsky had held the throne for no longer than three years. He was the Russian King; just the coldness of his eyes could scare most. Even his name was somewhat frightening, striking terror into the hearts of some. He ran a hand through his hair, swirling the almost empty glass' contained wine around in a circular motion, finding it somewhat amusing. Ivan glanced to the servant at his side, smiling kindly. "Servant, refill my glass, it's almost empty." he requested politely and held his glass out for him. He laughed softly as the man seemed to flinch at the question, as if he was in deep thought before.

The servant nodded, quickly reaching for the bottle of wine that was placed neatly on a cart, along with various foods the King may ask for. After he had grasped it, he carefully poured the wine into the glass, stopping when it had almost reached the top. "Is this enough for you, your majesty?" he asked politely, golden eyes looking down as he talked to Ivan. Ivan assumed he was too afraid to look him in the eyes because of his authority.

"Yes, it's enough, thank you." Ivan chuckled softly, tilting his head slightly and began to drink. He heard the man let out a quiet sigh, placing the bottle of the wine back on the cart. As he looked away, Ivan took the chance to observe the servant's features. He was certainly not originally from Russia, having a very strong accent and very different facial features to any normal Russian; he thought he was likely somewhere from Asia. Ivan found it kind of amusing how long the man's hair was, guessing that he would likely be mistaken for a woman. Although it wouldn't just be because of that, he also had a very feminine stature. In fact, he almost looked as if he didn't belong in the position of a servant, and instead belonged in a high-ranking family. Ivan found himself feeling curious about the young man at his side. "Pardon servant, may I ask your name?" it wasn't really a question though, he was a servant and he was expected to answer immediately.

He blinked slowly for a moment, glancing nervously to Ivan. "My name, your majesty?" he replied, seemingly confused by the request. He probably didn't understand why he was asking, surely? Ivan smiled at him, as if trying to calm him to an extent. He couldn't really blame him though, the King of all people had just asked for his name.

"Yes your name. I'm curious; please do tell me your name." Ivan laughed, playing with the tip of the scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck.

"My name is Yao, your majesty." he replied simply, glancing away from him once more. Ivan smiled, thinking it was a nice name.

"And your last name?" Ivan pressed on curiously, waiting for his answer.

"Surely you could find out yourself if you know my first name." Yao huffed in reply, almost rudely. But Ivan just brushed it off. Perhaps he didn't understand what a last name was? He wasn't from this country anyway...

"No, I want to hear it from you." he smiled, laughing a little. He sensed annoyance coming from the man now.

"My last name does not matter, so it will not be of any use to you." Yao grumbled, looking towards the window, scowling. Ivan raised a brow. Who knew such a pretty looking young man could be so rude and disobedient? He just let out a sigh and shrugged it off, pursing his lips and looking away from Yao. After a few moments of awkward silence, he recalled what was actually happening today. Lady Amelia was moving into the castle today, and he would have to go greet her when she arrived, which was very soon.

Lady Amelia Jones, a high-ranking noblewoman was to be his wife in a matter of days. Event organisers at the castle had got the wedding ceremony into order for weeks now, wanting it to be perfect for the King. Ivan had picked Amelia out of various possible women to become the Queen, finding her to be the most appealing to him. If he had everything his own way though, he would have remained single for as long as possible, until he actually fell in love. He didn't really have any romantic feelings for Amelia, but he was trying to develop them every time they met. But when he looked at her he could never feel any love. But, he would marry her for the sake of his nation.

He sighed softly, tilting his head to the side and continuing to play with his scarf. A little more time passed and he stood to his feet reluctantly.

"Yao," Ivan watched as the servant seemed to jump at the sound of his name being used. "I'm going to go get ready for Amelia's arrival. I'd appreciate it if you did some last-minute cleaning." he hummed, shuffling away from Yao and the throne and off into the halls of the castle. Yao just sighed and nodded.

He pushed the cart that the food and wine sat upon out of the room, and off towards the kitchens where it would be dealt with.

God, Yao hated working in the castle. Surrounded by pompous noblemen and noblewomen who believed that they could get whatever they wanted. And the King! He did not care if he was the damn King; he was not going to share his last name with the man. What use could he possibly have for it anyway?

Yao sighed softly as he entered the kitchen, letting go of the cart and moving out of the room. He was just going to go do some 'last minute cleaning' as his dear majesty had instructed, then go collapse on his bed in his quarters and sleep. He just wanted to go home to his brother and sister, he always found himself missing them. But he had to keep this job, as it was the only way to financially support them to some extent. Originally, he would steal from shops but it was too dangerous and he had lost his partner for it a long time ago.

Eventually he ended up in the front halls of the castle, with a broom, sweeping the floor. Surely Lady Amelia would be arriving soon? Perhaps Ivan would not need his help during this time and he could just rest. He cleaned for a little longer, sighing softly and deciding to take a break. He pressed his head against the glass of the window, glancing out over the kingdom. Russia was certainly a beautiful country, but nothing could beat the beauty of his homeland. He wondered what his brother and sister were doing now, down in the city. He could only hope they were happy and safe. Maybe one day he'd be able to see them again, he could only wish for that day.

So entranced in his thoughts of home and family, he did not since the presence of the King sneaking up on him. Well, Ivan had actually been there for a little while, Yao had just been so oblivious that he had not heard him or sensed him.

He jumped as Ivan's hand touched at his shoulder gently to get his attention, turning around quickly to look at him. Yao let out a sigh, turning to face him. What did the King want now?

Before he could even process what was happening, Ivan offered the glass of wine to him. Yao couldn't even protest as he found himself holding the glass and staring down into the contents in confusion. Ivan let out a soft laugh, which Yao could almost classify as being a giggle. Yao glanced up to Ivan suspiciously, then back to the wine. Ivan just smiled at him.

"I would have drunk it myself, but I found myself not wanting it any more. So I thought I should give it to you, seeing as you poured it." Ivan hummed, fixing his hair quickly. Yao just nodded dumbly; still unsure of whether he should actually drink it. After a moment more of dawdling, he supposed he wasn't going to get any alcohol in him for a long time after this, so he better drink it. Ivan looked pleased as he watched Yao begin to sip it slowly. Ivan moved away from Yao, leaning against the wall beside the window. Yao realised he was probably waiting for Lady Amelia to arrive.

It was a strange gesture on Ivan's part to give a servant wine, but Yao was grateful. He thought that maybe Ivan wasn't such a bad guy, even though he fitted into class of annoying royals.

Soon enough, Amelia's carriage appeared at the front gates and Ivan moved off to greet her. Yao was left standing there with the King's glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**everytime i remember i named this fic royal i just whisper "and we'll never be royals (royals)" to myself lmaooo**

**yeah anyway lmao**

* * *

Upon Amelia's arrival, Ivan had made his way to the front gates to collect her. Cheerfully, he greeted her with a smile, kneeling before and taking her hand to kiss it lightly. The young woman in front of him giggled, muttering a hello to him. Ivan looked up at her and smiled.

Ivan had picked to marry Amelia out of many possible wives, finding her to be the most interesting of the selection. Unlike all the other women he had met, upon her arrival first thing she did was tell the other girls a really bad joke, and then proceeded to laugh at it for five minutes straight. Right then and there, Ivan picked her. Now, it may sound as if he loved her, but that was simply not the case. Oh, he tried to love her. He really did try to love her for real. But he just couldn't bring himself to. When he was younger, his older sister would always tell him about how she wanted to marry for love, and he thought about marriage the same way. Amelia was nothing more than a woman to marry for the sake of his nation. There was no love between them.

As he stood, he continued to hold her hand, gracefully leading her into the castle. Ivan may seem somewhat frightening to some, but he was actually a charming and graceful man. The soon to be married pair made their way to a private room where they would discuss things and eat to their heart's content.

They took their seats in the little room, guards positioning themselves outside the door of the room for protection. The lively pair than began to eat and talk, as they usually did during their visits.

After Ivan had left to go greet Amelia, Yao had awkwardly moved off to return the wine glass to the kitchens. He couldn't exactly leave it lying around, seeing as he was a servant and it was his job to make sure things were clean and in order. After he had returned it, he shuffled away from the castle kitchen and towards his sleeping quarters. It was not a pleasant place to sleep; the room was awfully small seeing as it was made for expendable servants. Yao couldn't really complain though, the cheap bed was better to sleep on than having no bed to sleep on at all.

Quietly, he moved to his room, shutting the door behind himself and sighing tiredly. All this working and running back and forth around the castle really drained his energy. He was rather glad that Ivan had given him no further instructions for now, so he could nap for a bit to gain a bit of energy back. Yao kicked off his shoes, collapsing on his bed and curling up into a ball. He tried to sleep, eventually succeeding in reaching slumber, but his mind was clouded with a horrible dream of the past.

In the dream he watched his deceased brother leap from the roof of a building, slaying a general, then being dragged away. Yao still remembered how his blood went cold and how his scream of terror was drowned out by all the civilians being shocked by his brother's appearance. He was sure his brother, Kiku, had been taken and put to death. After all, he never heard anything about him again. Sleeping was always a risk for Yao, as his thoughts always fell to his brother or his old life in China. But sadly, he was a human and humans need sleep to act correctly.

He woke up quickly after that, breathing heavily and covering his face with his hands as he tried to calm down. Yao grunted, rolling off his bed and reaching for his shoes. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sleep peacefully now after that memory.

Yao moved out of his bedroom, slipping out of the servant's quarters to wander around the castle and maybe stumble upon Ivan and Lady Amelia. Perhaps Ivan would give him a job and keep him busy for a few hours and hopefully cause him to forget about the nightmare he experienced during his nap. As he stood in the castle hallway after leaving the servant's quarters, he tapped his chin thoughtfully and tried to think about where Ivan possibly could be this time of the day. After a bit of thinking, he supposed perhaps the King was taking a walk with Lady Amelia. Yao began to walk off towards the garden, to look there first.

Much to his luck, as he approached, he could make out the Russian's cheery voice and the soft laughter of a woman, most likely Lady Amelia. Yao sighed, running a hand through his dark hair and pushing open the door to enter the garden. Upon entry, his eyes fell upon Ivan and Amelia who were sitting on a garden bench together, seemingly enjoying each other's company. At the woman's side was a blond man, who was most likely Amelia's personal body-guard. Yao stood at the top of the garden steps, glancing around and actually thinking about asking if Ivan needed anything.

He didn't end up getting a chance to think about it, because the King became aware of his presence and looked up the staircase, the eyes of the pair meeting for a moment. Yao smiled politely, placing his hands behind his back and going to make his way down the steps. He watched as Ivan turned to Amelia and asked her something, noting how she nodded as her reply.

"Yao, please retrieve a coat for Lady Amelia. It's colder out here than we expected," Ivan hummed, wrapping an arm around Amelia's shoulder to seemingly warm her up for the time being. The small man nodded, turning on his heel and moving off into the castle, heading for the tailors to get a coat suited to Lady Amelia. It took a short while to reach the tailors, Yao quickly requesting a fine coat and stating it was for Lady Amelia, at the King's request.

Soon enough a beautiful blue coat was given to him and Yao uttered a thank you and headed off back towards the garden. This time he did not hesitate to make his way down the staircase, his shoes making imprints in the lightly snow-covered ground of the royal garden. He stood before Ivan and Amelia, holding the coat out for the pair to inspect, more specifically for the woman to inspect.

"I hope it is to your liking," Yao murmured, bowing a little as Amelia took it from him carefully. Ivan smiled pleasantly, his violet eyes glancing up to meet Yao's again. The blonde-haired woman nodded her head, standing for a moment to allow her body-guard to help her into the coat. Yao stood back as she stood, to put space between him and the royalty.

"It's wonderful, thank you," Amelia giggled, taking her seat beside the King once more. Ivan nodded his head at Yao, pleased that his future wife was happy.

"As of now I have no other jobs for you Yao. You are dismissed for now," the King cooed, lowering his gaze from Yao and back to the important woman at his side. Yao sighed very quietly, slightly disappointed he would not be given more to distract himself. He walked backwards for a moment, then turned his back completely and made his way back into the castle. Slowly, he made his way back to his bedroom, where he would likely be unable to sleep for the rest of the day, and the night.

An entire month passed from then on, and Amelia had moved into the castle. She and Ivan would sleep in the same bed, but because the bed was so big they did not even brush against each other during slumber.

It was the day of the wedding, and Yao found himself standing at the back of the hall, observing the food that were being brought in by the kitchen. Right now, there were no guests in the event hall, as important last-minute preparations were being made. Ivan had given Yao the job of making sure that no bad or poisoned food got into the hall, aware of the servant's vast knowledge of food, seeing as before he had become Ivan's person servant he had been one of the head cooks in the kitchens.

This repetitive process went on for a few minutes, Yao soon growing tired of it but knowing he would have to put up with this the entire duration of the ceremony. Eventually the wedding guests (mostly just people who were considered important, Yao was pretty sure Ivan didn't know more than half of the people who were coming into the hall. Yet, it amused him how Ivan greeted almost all of them as if he did in fact know them.) There was a lot of chatter for a while, allowing all the visitors to mingle with one another before Amelia arrived in the hall to start the wedding off.

The orchestra began to play without any warning, alerting the guests to take their seats and for Ivan to take his place beside the priest and await Amelia's arrival. Amelia looked absolutely stunning as she walked down the aisle, smiling softly and swaying a little as she walked. Ivan smiled widely at the sight of her, playing with his hands nervously. Being with Amelia was the closest experience he had ever had to being in love, and it was making him quite anxious, but made his heart flutter in some way.

The royal pair stood at the altar, the priest saying the required words for the ceremony, and then beginning the part of the ceremony that involved the vows. Soon enough the ceremony was drawing to a close and the pair kissed, sealing the marriage. It was only a light kiss shared between the too, the action being performed simply for the marriage and for show. It was meaningless between the two.

The guests cheered and clapped for the newly weds, Yao clapping along with the crowd and other servants. Silently and to himself, he wished Ivan and Amelia happiness.

And with that, the wedding came to an end, and Ivan was now married to Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

**woo chapter 3**

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the country had ceased its celebration and congratulations for King Ivan and Queen Amelia.

Even now that he was married to Amelia, Ivan still chose to spend his time in the library. Well, he was supposed to be in there anyway, doing finances and checking other important documents. But, he was procrastinating by burying himself in novels and just any book he took a liking to. Ivan ran his hands along the book that sat on the bookshelves, trying to find one of interest. His eyes lit up and he smiled a little, his gaze falling upon a book all about flowers.

He pulled the book from the shelf and moved to his desk. He loved flowers, so, he wished to educate himself on the various flowers of the world. Ivan's personal favourite flower was indeed the sunflower; a plant he wished would grow in the palace garden. Sadly, it was far too cold for them to grow, and they'd just wither away in no time.

He flicked through the pages quickly in attempt to find the section on his lovely sunflowers.

While Ivan sat in the library, Yao was walking around the castle trying to find the King. About this time of the day, he'd be running errands for him, but he could not find him. He decided he'd have to ask other servants if they'd seen him. After about passing by at least eight different servants, he was informed that one had seen the King making his way up to the library. Yao felt stupid because he didn't know why he forgot to check there first.

Hesitantly, he glanced into the library. He was a bit surprised to see the King sitting at his desk and reading a book rather than actually doing what he had to do. Upon a second and closer look at the King and his book, Yao recognised the pages to be covered with flowers. Was Ivan reading a book on flowers? How interesting, Yao had no idea the King would be interested in something such as flowers.

Rather curiously and boldly, he stepped forward quietly, moving over to the Russian to take a closer look at what he seemed to be currently interested in. Ivan was smiling softly as he took in the photos and information, not even aware of Yao's presence at that moment. He rested his chin in his palm, leaning down closer to the book. He turned to the next page after a moment, glancing up to look out the window. Of course, as soon as he looked up he saw Yao standing there and jumped in fright. Awkwardly, he shut the book and pushed it to the side.

"Yao! Don't sneak up on me like that," he whined, shaking his head a little. "You scared me." Yao bowed in apology, realising it was a mistake to just walk in without permission in the first place.

"Sorry, your majesty, I remained quiet so I would not interrupt you from your reading." he apologised, sighing a little. "I came to ask if you needed me to do anything for you,"

Ivan looked down at the book for a second, and then opened it again.

"Currently, I don't need your assistance." he smiled, glancing up to Yao once more. "Tell me, have you ever seen sunflowers, Yao?" Ivan asked curiously, tilting his head. Yao looked somewhat surprised that Ivan was asking him such an innocent question. After a moment, the servant nodded his head.

"I saw them once or twice when I was young. They're beautiful flowers," Yao replied, trying to recall just where he had seen them when he was still living in China. "Have you seen them before, you majesty?" Ivan shook his head.

"You're very lucky that you've seen them," he laughed, glancing down at the book and his eyes moved over the illustrations of the flower. "Unfortunately, I have not seen them before. I really wish that I do get the chance to see them one day, they're my favourite flower." Yao looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Couldn't you just simply travel to a warm place, where they grow? You are the King, after all." he wondered, tapping his chin. He heard Ivan sigh, and watched him look up sadly.

"It wouldn't be very responsible of me to leave the throne unattended." he murmured, sighing again and shaking his head a little. "Yao, have you got a favourite?" Ivan queried, curious. Yao felt quite stupid for ever suggesting that Ivan could just got look for some flowers, it was almost as if for a moment he had forgotten Ivan was the leader of a nation.

Yao had two favourites, unable to pick between them. "My favourite flowers are the peony and the chrysanthemum." he replied, shuffling closer to Ivan. Peonies were his only favourite flower when he was younger, always finding them to be gorgeous in every way. Whereas chrysanthemums; were a favourite of his because they were the favourite of his deceased brother.

"Interesting," he heard Ivan mumbled, flicking through the pages of the book to first locate the page on the peony flower. "The illustrators always do such a brilliant job at capturing the beauty of the flower."

Yao curiously peered into the book to look at the peonies. It seems that the artists actually did a really good job at capturing all the details in a simple illustration. "Honestly, I think flowers look beautiful no matter how good the drawing is. They are just naturally beautiful." remarked Yao, examining the drawings as best he could from his position. Ivan noticed how seemed to be struggling to actually see, due to the distance that Yao seemed to be continuing to keep between them.

"You do not need to crane your neck, you can stand next to me." he commented, raising his brow at Yao. "What you said is quite true, flowers are truly marvellous."

Yao nodded awkwardly at the offer to stand beside him, shuffling closer so he could see the book much better. "Flowers are truly wonderful, lighting up the world with their colours." he murmured, his eyes glancing over every detail that was visible on the drawn flower.

All this talk of flowers was reminding him of his homeland, where it seemed as if there were flowers everywhere you were to look. It was much different to the cold of Russia, where only the cold-withstanding flowers managed to bloom. Yao was also starting to notice that Ivan was actually slightly pleasant, which was very interesting, since he wasn't pompous and bothersome like the other so called _important_ people.

"Ah, you sounded like a poet." Ivan giggled, bringing Yao out of his thoughts. Yao could only watch as Ivan flicked to the index of the book, then flipped through the pages until he finally landed on a page titled _Chrysanthemums_.

"I don't think I sounded poetic, but if you say so..." he murmured, letting out a quiet sigh at the sight of the chrysanthemums. Yao was actually feeling quite uncomfortable now at the actual sight of the flowers, recalling how his brother used to collect them in bunches then happily give them to his mother. He dug his nails into his palm in attempt to keep himself under control. "Chrysanthemums..." he murmured weakly, glancing away from the book after a moment.

"I think they're almost as beautiful as sunflowers," Ivan hummed, smiling at the drawings. Currently, he was oblivious to the discomfort that Yao was experiencing. "I think that the yellow ones look the prettiest." Yao nodded his head weakly.

"Yes, the yellow ones are beautiful. They give you a sense of liveliness." he replied, trying to not sound shaky as he spoke to the Russian. "My favourites are the ones that are coloured red," he murmured, looking down at the floor. This made him feel as if he was being tormented. Because of the damn flower, he was recalling his brother even more than usual. He dug into his palm a bit harder, trying to calm himself.

"I can see why they're your favourite, they look beautiful." Ivan smiled, pressing one finger against a drawing of a red chrysanthemum. Yao nodded again.

"Indeed they do." he replied weakly.

He scratched violently at his palm with his long, sharp nails. Yao was trying to keep his rising emotions at bay. Of course this was a bad idea, because he scratched too hard and drew blood. He flinched, and then quickly pressed his palm against his shirt. How embarrassing it would be if Ivan realised he had started bleeding!

Ivan turned to look at him curiously, seemingly noticing him flinch just seconds ago. "Is everything alright, Yao?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. People don't usually flinch during talks about harmless flowers.

Yao laughed nervously and shook his head. "I am fine, your majesty! I was just feeling a bit upset because chrysanthemums were the favourite flower of my brother..." he mumbled, sighing a little. "Sorry for worrying you," he explained dumbly, waving his uninjured hand slightly in dismissal. Ivan realised he was speaking in past tense after he processed his words, letting out a quiet _'ah'_ under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Ivan said, dipping his head apologetically. "I'm also sorry about your brother," Yao smiled at him sadly.

He honestly doubted Ivan would be sorry if he actually knew who is brother was. Well, he couldn't exactly tell him he was the old brother of the man who murdered the general all those years ago. That would just be asking for trouble. Yao nodded his head, not really replying. He was grateful for the sympathy though, he supposed.

The pair now fell silent, Ivan unsure of what to say and Yao just feeling down.

"Ah! I'm sorry your majesty! I've dragged the mood down," Yao exclaimed after a moment, bowing his head in apology. It was surprising him just how friendly he had some how gotten with Ivan, but thought that to the King it was just banter with a servant.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't trouble yourself with the matter of _my _mood." Ivan thought that it was quite strange that Yao seemed to be more concerned about how he felt rather than himself.

Yao fidgeted in discomfort, as he could feel the blood (even thought it was only a little) beginning to seep into his shirt. He really needed to get away and deal with the bleeding. But was he supposed to do or say? He couldn't just take off mid conversation; he was in the presence of the King. "So, your majesty, what have you got planned today? Not to pry or anything." perhaps Ivan would magically think of something he could do so he could leave and deal with his pathetic wound.

Ivan tilted his head in thought, tapping his chin for a moment. "Well, my sister is visiting from her home in Belarus today. We're supposedly discussing trading and economy, but knowing what she's like, it probably won't go as smoothly as I hope."

The smaller man frowned for a single second, bothered that he still had no way out of the situation. "Well, I wish you luck with her. Perhaps it will be a lucky day and things will go well for you." he hummed, trying to think up something positive for the King. Ivan brushed some strands of hair from his face.

"I'd like that, but I doubt things will go well." he sighed, leaning closer to Yao (which was dangerous for Yao because now Ivan was dangerously close to his bleeding hand) and going to whisper dramatically to him. "Between you and me, she scares the living daylights out of me." he chuckled, eyes glancing down for a moment to catch sight of Yao's trembling hand, and the blood stain that was slowly forming on his shirt. "You're bleeding..." he murmured, gulping nervously and pulling away from Yao's side. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary," Ivan huffed, standing from his chair and looking at Yao. "Uh, how did that happen, anyway?"

Yao shook his head, refusing to move. Ivan gave him a stern look, staring him down. He was not going to put up with this sort of behaviour. Yao let out a breath, and looked down and opened his mouth to speak.

"As I said, the chrysanthemum was the favourite of my brother. I accidentally scratched my palm too hard while I was trying to stop myself from losing control of my emotions," he explained, feeling stupid and embarrassed. "I don't need treatment."

Ivan reached forward, taking hold of Yao's sleeve in attempt to tug him forward since it seemed as if he wasn't willingly going to move. "You're still bleeding, and it needs to be dealt with." he hummed, yanking him towards the door of the library. Yao let out a sigh of defeat.

"If you think its worth a trip to the infirmary, your majesty..."the smaller man whispered, looking at the floor shamefully as he was pulled along. Now they were walking through the hallways of the castle, the King pulling the servant towards the infirmary where the mere cut would be treated.

"I know you don't think much of it, but its best to have these treated as soon as possible, to prevent possible infections," Ivan mumbled as they walked, glancing back to the man behind him, who was still hanging his head low in embarrassment. Soon enough, they arrived in the infirmary, Ivan quickly calling for his preferred doctor. A short man appeared after a moment, glancing curiously between the King and Yao. "Doctor Galante, deal with the cut on his hand." he murmured, letting go of Yao and moving back.

The doctor moved forward to take Yao's hand, examining just what had happened. Even though it was only a little bit of blood, and Ivan probably overreacted, he just got really stressed and worried at the sight of blood. He was a squeamish person, not even able to handle seeing too much violent behaviour. As Yao's hand was dealt with, he couldn't help but feel like an idiot for hurting himself like that in the first place.

Ivan let out a soft sigh, glancing to Yao.

"Sorry for panicking." Ivan apologised, dipping his head slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. He was glad no other royals were around to see him apologise, they'd probably consider it as degrading for him. Yao couldn't believe it, unable to comprehend that Ivan had just apologised to him for something trivial.

"There is no reason to apologise your majesty, really, I appreciate the concern." stated Yao, scratching his head awkwardly with his free hand. Ivan looked away, holding one arm with his hand.

"This sort of thing just worries me, sorry," he puffed, shaking his head. "Ah, sorry for apologising, again..." Ivan mumbled, laughing weakly. Yao smiled at him softly, trying to comfort him somewhat.

"Really, its fine, your majesty, besides odds are I would probably get infected, considering what I do for a living." he chuckled, smiling still. Ivan nodded his head, calming down a bit now.

"If you get hurt again, please make sure you get it dealt with," Ivan said softly.

"I promise I will. I appreciate the care you have shown me, your majesty," Yao cooed, bowing gratefully to the King.

"It's nothing, really." Ivan nodded, smiling cheerfully now. He enjoyed being King sometimes; all the respect he got was definitely enjoyable. Yao awkwardly stood in the room near Ivan, eager to deal with his bloody shirt. But he was pretty much unable to leave unless Ivan dismissed him so he stood there awkwardly. He decided he might as well ask if he can go deal with his shirt issue.

"Your majesty do you think that I would be able to go deal with my shirt? It has a blood stain on it after all..." he mumbled, looking down at his shirt and laughing a little. Ivan nodded, smiling at Yao.

"Oh, of course… I should probably go and see if Amelia is awake yet. Well, look after yourself." he hummed, turning sharply and moving out of the room, heading towards the part of the castle that held his bedroom. As Ivan left, Yao left the room himself and turned off towards the servant's quarters. He would change his shirt to one that was not stained, and then probably loiter around the castle until he had something of interest to do.

Well Yao couldn't help but consider that all a strange occurrence between him and the King.


End file.
